Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki
|Zdjęcie=Hagoromo_Ōtsutsuki_2.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=大筒木ハゴロモ |Rōmaji=Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo |Inne nazwy= , , , |Japoński=Mitsutaka Tachikawa,Masayuki Katō~młody dorosły, Tōru Nakane~Shippūden odcinek 329 |Przypisy=''Naruto'' rozdział 646, strona 8 |Gatunek=Hybryda Człowiek/Niebiańska Istota |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Urodziny=6 Sierpnia |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 2=186 cm |Klasyfikacja=Jinchūriki~Dziesięcioogoniasty, Mędrzec, Sensor |Zajęcie=Kapłan |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang, Uwolnienie Yin-Yang, |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan~Tylko Anime, Mangekyō Sharingan~Tylko Anime |Kekkei Mōra=Rinnegan, |Przynależność=Kraj Przodków~~Tylko Anime, Góra Myōboku~~Tylko Anime, |Klan=Klan Ōtsutsuki |Rodzice=Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Tenji |Rodzina=Ogoniaste Bestie~Twory |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=572 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=329 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} , znany dla większości świata jako , był legendarną postacią uważaną za boga oraz przodka shinobi, dzięki swojemu aktu stworzenia sztuki Ninshū, która doprowadziła do utworzenia świata ninja. Był synem księżniczki Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki i wraz ze swoim dwujajowym bratem bliźniakiem, Hamurą, byli pierwszymi urodzonymi mieszkańcami Ziemi, którzy urodzili się z tak samo potężną czakrą jak ich matka. Razem ze swoim bratem pokonali swoją matkę, która stała się budzącym grozę Dziesięcioogoniastym, w walce i zapieczętował ją w sobie, co uczyniło Hagoromo pierwszym na świecie jinchūriki. Przeszłość thumb|left|180px|Hagoromo jako niemowlę ze swoim bratem Został urodzony przez Kaguye Ōtsutsuki, księżniczkę, która zjadła zakazany owoc Shinju pojawiający się raz na tysiąc lat w celu zdobycia boskich mocy, by zatrzymać nieustające wojny tego okresu. W rezultacie, Hagoromo urodził się z umiejętnością manipulowania tym samym rodzajem potężnej czakry jak jego matka. Shinju, rozwścieczony działaniami Kaguyi, zechciał odebrać z powrotem swoją czakrę, co spowodowało przemianę drzewa w potworną formę, którą wielu ochrzciło jako Dziesięcioogoniasty. Dziesięcioogoniasty szalał na ziemiach, aż do czasu gdy Hagoromo wraz z bratem pokonali bestię stając się jej jinchūriki. Po tym został czczony jak bóg dzięki swojemu zwycięstwu. Według Jiraiyi, z jego wiedzą na temat czakry, Mędrzec podróżował po świecie szerząc swoje ideały i religie, , która ostatecznie stała się znana jako ninjutsu. Jego wielkie czyny i pragnienie, aby przynieść pokój światu wypełnionemu wojną, uczyniły go powszechnie znanym jako Naruto rozdział 373, strona 3''Naruto'' rozdział 446, strony 9-10 Jednak wiedząc, że jego śmierć uwolni Dziesięcioogoniastego na świat, by mógł kontynuować szał i odzyskać czakrę, którą teraz posiada ludzkość, Hagoromo oddzielił czakrę potwora od jego ciała, a później używając Chibaku Tensei, zapieczętował puste ciało w tym co stało się księżycem.Naruto rozdział 467, strony 14-17''Naruto'' rozdział 510, strony 11-12 Użył swojej umiejętności Kreacji Wszelkich Rzeczy do podzielenia czakry na dziewięć części, którym nadał fizyczne formy i imiona. Jakiś czas po ich stworzeniu, powiedział młodym ogoniastym bestiom, że będą stale połączone ze sobą, mimo że są odrębnymi istotami. Hagoromo powiedział im także, że w końcu staną się ponownie jednym, innym niż pierwotnie były, i że ktoś pojawi się w tym czasie, aby pokazać im czym jest prawdziwa moc.Naruto rozdział 572, strony 12-13 Hagoromo pozostawił dla potomnych kamienną tablicę, opisującą jego walkę z Dziesięcioogoniastym. Tylko ci, którzy posiadają Rinnegan mogą w pełni odszyfrować zawartość tablicy, a czytelnik z niższym dōjutsu może jeszcze częściowo interpretować informacje.Naruto rozdział 467, strona 12 thumb|190px|Hagoromo i młode ogoniaste bestie. Ostatecznym życzeniem Hagoromo było zaprowadzić pokój na całym świecie, ale to był cel, który nigdy nie zostanie osiągnięty w jednym życiu. Wiedząc o tym, postanowił powierzyć swoją siłę, marzenia oraz dziedzictwo swoim dwóm synom. Starszy syn, który odziedziczył jego "oczy" (jego potężną czakrę i energię duchową), uważał, że moc była prawdziwym kluczem do pokoju. Młodszy syn, który odziedziczył jego "ciało" (jego potężną siłę życiową i energię fizyczną), uważał, że miłość jest prawdziwym kluczem do pokoju. Na łożu śmierci, Hagoromo wybrał swojego młodszego syna jako jego następcę. Przepełniony goryczą i zawiścią, starszy syn walczył przeciwko bratu, wszczynając wojnę między nimi. Ich wojna trwa dalej wśród ich potomków: klanu Senju i klanu Uchiha. Osobowość Hagoromo był człowiekiem, który szukał pokoju poprzez szerzenie jego mądrości na cały świat. Był niezwykle mądry, jako że był w stanie przynieść wielkie zmiany w świecie, po prostu rozpowszechniając zasady czakry i jego religię. Zdawał się również dbać bardzo o ogoniaste bestie, kiedy były jeszcze razem z nim, dał każdej z nich imię jako znak ich indywidualności, i powiedział im, że bez względu na to jak daleko od siebie będą rosły, to zawsze będą razem i pewnego dnia zostaną poprowadzone właściwą drogą. W zamian ogoniaste bestie pokazały szacunek i uwielbienie dla Mędrca. Kurama nawet uronił łzy na myśl o jego rychłym odejściu, co sugeruje, że bestie uważały go w pewnym rodzaju za swego ojca. Wygląd thumb|180px|Wygląd Mędrca Mimo tego, że początkowo jest on przedstawiony jako sylwetka, to kilka szczegółów o wyglądzie Mędrca może być wyciągniętych. Miał długą brodę i jasnoszarawe krótkie włosy, z dwoma charakterystycznymi fragmentami, które były podobne do rogów. Nosił długi, biały płaszcz (haori) z wysokim kołnierzem, który ujawniał naszyjnik z sześciu czerwonych Magatama. Symbole te zostały później naśladowane przez Nagato i jego Ścieżki Devy, przedstawiała je również pieczęć na szyi Naruto i Minato podczas używania Trybu Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego oraz Trybu Ogoniastej Bestii. Tył jego płaszcza był odbiciem pieczęci, widniał na nim Rinnegan z dziewięcioma magatama (oboma czerwonymi w anime) w trzech rzędach pod nim, podobnie jak pieczęć, która pojawiła się na plecach Obito, po zostaniu jinchūrikim Dziesięcioogoniastego.Naruto rozdział 638, strona 5 W jednym wystąpieniu, gdzie jego twarz była częściowo widoczna, był w podeszłym wieku.Naruto rozdział 572, strona 13 Umiejętności thumb|left|190px|Hagoromo używający Kreacji Wszelkich Rzeczy. Choć niewiele wiadomo o wszystkich posiadanych umiejętnościach Hagoromo, jest powszechnie akceptowany jako najpotężniejsza postać w historii; razem z bratem pokonał Dziesięcioogoniastego i był czczony jako bóg, dzięki czemu sam zaczął być postrzegany jako bóg. Hagoromo był również czczony jako człowiek, który zrozumiał istotę czakry. Ta wiedza, w połączeniu z jego kekkei genkai, Rinneganem, pozwoliło mu stworzyć pierwsze nowoczesne ninjutsu. Z tymi mocami wyruszył w świat, by każdy mógł wysłuchać jego nauk. Transformacja Jinchūriki Hagoromo opracował pierwszą technikę zdolną do zapieczętowania ogoniastej bestii wewnątrz ludzkiego ciała, przez co stał się pierwszym jinchūriki w historii. Posiadając wielką moc Dziesięcioogoniastego zapieczętowanego w nim, Hagoromo zyskał niezmierzoną moc, która przekroczyła moc wszystkich innych. Znany był z posiadania Cennych Narzędzi Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek wymagających ogromnych pokładów czakry, które szybko zabiją zwykłego człowieka używającego ich. Nawet na łożu śmierci Hagoromo użył techniki Chibaku Tensei na ogromną skalę i użył czakry, by stworzyć księżyc, w którym zapieczętował puste ciało Dziesięcioogoniastego, co jest świadectwem jego niesamowitej mocy. Ninjutsu Hagoromo jest czczony jako jedna z najbardziej legendarnych postaci w świecie ninja, zdolny do stworzenia księżyca przy pomocy Chibaku Tensei będąc na łożu śmierci. Używając fūinjutsu, zdolny był zapieczętować Dziesięcioogoniastego w swoim ciele, a później był w stanie zapieczętować jego ciało w księżycu. Uwolnienie Yin-Yang Za pomocą czakry Yin, pochodzącej z energii duchowej, oraz czakry Yang, która pochodzi z energii fizycznej, miał zdolność do tworzenia form z nicości, z samej myśli o doprowadzeniu tego do życia. Hagoromo stworzył dziewięć ogoniastych bestii z czakry Dziesięciogoniastego przy użyciu tej umiejętności. Bukijutsu Hagoromo był pokazany nosząc dwa przedmioty. Jednym z nich wydawała się być katana co oznaczało, że był biegły w kenjutsu, a drugim było shakujō - buddyjska laska z pierścieniami używana do modlitw.Naruto rozdział 467, strona 14 Hagoromo użył także świętego miecza znanego jako Miecz Nunoboko, by stworzyć ten świat.Naruto rozdział 651, strony 4-5 Cenne Narzędzia Hagoromo dzierżył unikalne narzędzia, które stały się znane jako Cenne Narzędzia Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, posiadające unikalne i potężne możliwości. Pięcioma narzędziami są Bashōsen, Benihisago, Kōkinjō, Shichiseiken i Kohaku no Jōhei. Używając Benihisago, Kōkinjō i Shichiseiken, Hagoromo mógł zapieczętować cele używając pewnych metod. Z Bashōsen mógł wygenerować każdy z pięciu podstawowych żywiołów. Kohaku no Jōhei pozwoliło mu zamknąć w nim każdego bez skomplikowanych procedur stosowanych przy Benihisago. Senjutsu Gdy Hagoromo poznał prawdę o Rytuale Boskiego Drzewa oraz dawnych i obecnych czynach swojej matki, postanowił nauczyć się Trybu Mędrca od Gamamaru. Kontrolę nad Energią Natury opanował błyskawicznie, co wprawiło w zdumienie samą ropuchę. Dōjutsu Sharingan thumb|180px|Sharingan Hagoromo. W anime, Hagoromo przebudził Sharingan po zobaczeniu ciała Haori. Jego Sharingan od razu ma trzy tomoe w każdym oku. Rinnegan thumb|left|180px|Rinnegan Hagoromo. Wierzono, że Hagoromo był jedynym shinobi, który w pełni opanował Rinnegan i nauczył się kontrolować wszystkie pięć rodzajów natury czakry. Jako użytkownik Rinnegana, używał też wszystkich możliwości Techniki Sześciu Ścieżek.Naruto rozdział 551, strona 10 Ciekawostki *Imię "Hagoromo" (羽衣) znaczy dosłownie "szaty anioła" lub w odniesieniu do ptaków, odnoszą się do ich skrzydeł lub upierzenia. *Istnieje bądź istniał klan, który nazywał się Hagoromo Źródła Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Mędrzec